One last charge
by skywalking
Summary: Well in this the remaining troops from the death star strike back after their defeat on Endor but who will survive, first star wars fic rated T for cursing, one shot


Disclaimer I don't own any of the Star Wars movies, Star Wars comics, or anything made by George Lucas. I made up the character, now I haven't read any of 7, 8, or 9 which I hear exist (if they don't then tell me if they do then tell me I really want to know) but if something like this happens in it well then I don' own that but I do own Commander J and Sergeant Henry. Anyways read, review, and enjoy this is my first star wars fic so if it sucks I want to know.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen."

That is all they say today, after our crushing defeat of the Death Star. After our defeat on Endor, after being beaten by little bears, that don't have the technologically advances that we have. How disgraced the emperor would be if he was still here today. He would slaughter us all for losing the battle. He's a man without a heart; he looks at people as if they are a worthless pawn in a game of chess. Even lord Vader was betrayed by him, and he's the most powerful Sith there ever was. Well until Luke showed up and basically defeated him and the emperor. How we have fallen flat on our faces like never before, I've been in the ranks since the great massacre of all the Jedi and never did we ever sustain a defeat like this. The only thing that could measure up to this would be the lost of our first Death Star. But it doesn't, considering that we went back and drove the Rebels out of their base and that Lord Vader and Emperor Palpatine survived. Now most stories in a time like this are about how the losers who are just regular soldiers bounce back, I can tell you how many times I've seen the Rebels do that. But this isn't our story, it's how we strike back its not about weather we win or lose but its weather we get our revenge. My only warning is that hell will be unleashed from our blood thirsty guns.

Now you might be wondering who I am, I am Commander Jackson but my nickname is Commander J. I control five forty special storm trooper units totaling in 200 troops. We escaped from the Death Star before it blew up, now we will avenge it. How, well you'll just have to wait and see.

"Commander J permission to speak," said one of the Sergeants.

"Granted, what is it that you came to ask?" asked the Sergeant.

"My soldiers and I are really angry at the destruction of the Death Star and we believe that if you are willing to we should land on Endor and strike back," said the Sergeant, "Maybe kill Princess Leia or Han Solo."

"You know what Sergeant," said Commander J, "That isn't that bad of an idea, but before doing that we need to plan."

"Sir, if you don't mind we already have a plan may I show it to you?" asked the Sergeant.

"Sergeant, permission to see the plan granted," said Commander J, "but we need it quickly so I can address everyone on the plan because they won't stay on Endor forever."

"Yes Sir," said the Sergeant, "Back."

"Ok so what's the plan," said Commander J, "and you don't need to say permission to speak or anything else like that just tell the plan."

"Ok, so we land on the outskirts of where they are. But we have our armor off so we kind of fit in. Now we surround it with all of our soldiers but we have to go for Han Solo and Princess Leia. You might ask why not Lando or Luke or Chewie? Well Sir because those two were the main players and it's hard to kill a Jedi, I know it's been done but they were surprised last time, Luke wouldn't be. Leia also is good in politics so if she escapes then she could set up a government and what not. Now we invade the area around it of course and try to kill the little bears and the Rebels but we needed a signal, that's where we are stumped," said the Sergeant.

"Well Sergeant," said Commander J, "It's a very good idea lets do that, now I will announce the signal on the loud speaker, and what is your name?"

"Its Henry Sir," said the Sergeant.

"Well Henry I'll go make the announcement," said Commander J.

"Attention soldiers," said Commander J over the loud speaker, "As you are well aware the Death Star, Emperor Palpatine, and Lord Vader have all been killed. As a result and from Sergeant Henry's soldiers we have decided to invade Endor as a last attempt to get revenge. Now we will land and take off our armor so we don't stick out like a leaf in a needle pile and we will have our guns and regular storm trooper guns. Now we will stay outside of the place until you hear a jail break and shots fired in the sky. Just look for the shots in the sky it won't be really high but still its red. Our target is Han Solo and Princess Leia now anyone else you kill on the way is good just try to get them. Now the reason I believe we should do this is once captured by the Rebels we will be tried and executed, I'd rather go down fighting then being executed. We probably won't make it out of this alive but for sure we will give them one hell of a fight. It has been an honor working with you all and I hope that you have had the same. Now we will land shortly so if you don't have your armor on then that's good if you do then take it off now and wear street clothes I suggest the regular storm trooper guns but it is your decision, you can take both for all I care. We will rain hell upon our victorious enemies, Sergeant J out."

With that I took off my Commander uniform and put on regular clothes. Well next we landed and got in position to fire our first shot. They were all dancing, I could see Han and Leia in the background kissing, and how they should enjoy it for that it will be their last. Well we're all in position, here goes nothing.

"JAIL BREAK!" I screamed as I fired the shots in the air.

Our troops came out and started shooting at all of them; they probably killed half of the rebels and three quarters of the bears. How I was so proud, but then I realized that I needed to get in the battle, so I got out of my space and started running towards where I last saw Leia and Han, they were still there, I could see Luke he was blocking shots, Han had his gun out. How he didn't see me, luckily but I saw him. Well I took my gun and aimed at Leia as I thought say bye bye. I pulled the trigger and within seconds I became a murderer, the first and only person I ever killed. Han's eyes darted at me as he shouted something as Luke. This did look bad considering Luke was coming after me. Oh shit I better start running I thought. As I looked back I could see Leia's blood on Han's white shirt, though I'm not good at reading lips I think he said something like you dam bastard I'm gonna get you. I was still running when I realized that I wasn't being chased anymore by a light saber but bye red bullets. I turned around to see Han with his eyes as angry as if he broke from a prison to find the person who got him in.

"You're fucking gonna pay you fucking hear me you son of a bitch," he shouted to me.

"What's wrong Solo don't like it when Leia got killed does Han have a crush?" I asked taunting him.

"I was going to marry her you bastard," said Han as he aimed his pistol at me and I raised mine too.

And then we fired both of us taking a shot to the chest, both of us dying two enemies dying of the same fate, two enemies who hate each other lying near each other sharing the same fate as many of the men on field, two men who shot each other out of rage, and just pure anger, two men who are now dead.

What did you think, is it the worst thing you've ever read? I know it might be a little ooc (out of character for those of you who don't know) of Han but hey he just lost his wife and he has a bad temper and besides if you were about to propose to someone and then they were murdered wouldn't' you be pisst? Anyways I hope you liked it and if you didn't well that's ok and this is a one shot just to let you know incase I forgot to put that on there. And please tell me if there is a 7, 8, 9, thanks and have a great day.


End file.
